That Troubled Bond
by Riyuukun
Summary: Aidou stumbles upon the Irochiga twins, one of them being his worst nightmare. As time passes, not only one, but the two start to get too intimate with him. What is he to do? 2OCsXAidou
1. Chapter 1

That Troubled Bond Chapter 1 ****

A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction :D Well, hope you like it! It's a little rushed and stuff, but that's because the OC, Kuroumi, is just like that xD Sorry if it bothers you!

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, and that reason isn't because they are hot, and you may burn D:

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight, and if I did, all those bishies would be my slaves 8D

Enjoy :D 

The sun seemed to get into his eyes, making Irochiga Shiromori squint in discomfort. Not only that, but the fact that his brother was once again, gulping down on him, pinning his shoulders onto the wall using strength that could have broke it, if it weren't for his suggestion to make the wall out of anti-vampire material. He should have been more worried about his brother crushing his bones, if he weren't a vampire.

Irochiga Kuroumi let his fangs out of his older brother, as he wiped his mouth clean using the back of his hand, licking it. A familiar look of guilt stuck onto his usually plain, flat mischievous features, and Shiromori playfully chided him.

"Could you at least _warn_ me, before pouncing?" Kuroumi smiled sheepishly, as the older of the two ruffled his silver-white hair, helping him shrug out of his clothes.  
Shiromori frowned, as Kuroumi grinned at him innocently. He smacked his younger twin's thigh, who whimpered a little. "Wear some underwear, you little brat. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He took a pair of boxers and forced them on Kuroumi, who tried struggling away. He pouted, before his eyes widen and coughed, sprinting to the bathroom which was connected to their room with immortal speed. Sounds of liquid spilling out from him was heard from inside, before a cuss loud enough for Shiromori to hear. Shiromori ran in, to see the toilet seat blood-stained, with his brother leaning opposite it. He grabbed a towel and wiped Kuroumi clean, whose face showed agonized guilt.

"Not again...!" he said through gritted teeth, his finger nails digging into his palms, as blood flowed down, causing his eyes to glow blood-red. He stared at his brother helplessly, fangs sharpening and poking out of his lower lip.

Shiromori sighed, leaning onto Kuroumi's chest, before he paused, pulling off their clothes — still clean clothes — and threw them on their bed. He leaned in again, whispering. "Remember that we have lessons in a few hours. If you ever knock me out, wake me up before then, okay?"  
Kuroumi nodded, as he closed in on his brother, letting the hideous side take over him... 

Aidou Hanabusa was getting pissed and impatient.  
That smell! That lovely, _lovely_, _bloody_ smell! It's next door... Weren't there new students? Did they lure some sorry ass in and were chomping down on him? Oh, they didn't share!

He paced his currently empty room — Kain had left to find Kaname-sama — and fussed over going over to the other room to look. Should he? SHOULDN'T he? His fangs were aroused by that delicous scent; he bet he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Well, it's not like Kaname-sama will find out, since he's so stuffed up about things related with Cross... I'll just go and take a look..."

Aidou opened the door so quickly, the usual creaky squeaks did not sound out. He sighed in relief. He tiptoed his way to the room, opening the door slowly to not attract the students' attention. This door was not squeaky like his, so it was relatively easier to open. He walked towards the bathroom, where the blood scent was much stronger compared to the beds, which was stained with blood.

Did they torture that poor guy or what? It just made things more interesting! Aidou smirked, as he peeked in, only to find two similar looking kids sitting on the floor, one gulping down on the other. Their hair was silver-white. Their eyes glowed red; the one clinging onto the other's neck having a more bloody glow. Just when Aidou wanted to say something, one of them interupted.

"Shh. Kuroumi's still drinking..." The victimised twin said, his voice barely audible from the lack of blood. He wasn't even looking at Aidou, and yet he knew he was about to talk. "Aidou Hanabusa-san... Right...? I'm Irochiga Shiromori, and this is my younger twin, Kuroumi."

Aidou glared at Shiromori. "How you know my name?"

"Well, I just do then." he replied right after Aidou asked, while patting his brother's shoulder. "Hey, hey, Umi-chan, time to stop."

Latching off his older mirror image, he growled, his eyes dulling a little. He wiped his chin of blood, glaring up at Aidou. He then glared at his brother.

"Why? Is it because we have a guest?"

"No, I will die if you continue."

Shiromori stood up — he was around Aidou's height; maybe a little shorter, and Aidou stared at the younger of the two who was still on the floor, naked. He showed anger on the outside, yet, he felt that something was wrong with that boy. He stood up, pressing his bloodied self onto Aidou, and fumbled around his body. Aidou gasped, as he felt hands wrapped around his waist, something hard pressed against his groin. Heat went running through his body, his cheeks and ears turning red from embarassment and a little lustful pleasure.

Kuroumi smirked and continued, as he whispered into Aidou's ear.

"You enjoy this, don't you, Hanabusa-sannn...? Do you want more?"

Aidou felt strangely delighted by the voice, but shook his head, trying to get out of the boy's strong, metal grasp.

"You sure, Hanabusa-san? Nobody will know... Besides the three of us..."

Aidou looked at Shiromori, who was sitting on the bed, licking away the blood on his hands and wiping the rest with a towel while reading manga, oblivious to what the other two were doing.

What was wrong with these two? Can't that older guy see what his brother is doing to me; is he blind? Aidou thought, as he struggled.

Shiromori frowned. "I'm not blind."

Kuroumi smirked. "He just doesn't see anything in sex..."

Aidou didn't understand then, as...

"Ooohh..." he moaned out, pressing down against the kneading hand on the flesh below his need. The friction against his aroused need became harder and rougher, as he tossed his head back, having trouble coping with the newly found pleasure. His knees could barely hold himself up, grabbing onto Kuroumi with his life. It burst within him, as he felt himself became wet — and sticky; not to mention hot and troubled. He spazzed, unable to control himself. He tried to calm his orgasmic high, holding onto Kuroumi so tightly, if he were human, his bones would have crushed in a mere split second. Kuroumi was stiff, his smirk large and wide; one of a hyena. "That was... Too quick, Hanabusa-san." His lips grazed Aidou's ears, making the still-spazzing boy shiver in delight.

"Sss-st-stopp... Nno m-morrre..."

He continued, biting down on his Night Class uniform where his nipple was clothed under. "S-STOP!" He gritted his teeth, as ice traveled from his hands towards Kuroumi, but it stopped before touching him. He tried harder, but it just wouldn't travel towards him, like it was scared of him.

_What's wrong?_

He tried again. It didn't budge. Kuroumi smirked.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

_Why won't it reach that bastard?_

"Why won't it reach me?"

_Why don't he tell me?_

"Well... I won't. Why should I?" He had finally stopped groping at him, but his hands still held onto Aidou's, as the ice around Aidou's arms broke off without a trace.

"You owe me."

"In what way, may I ask? I do remember that YOU owe me something for helping you..." Kuroumi let his fingers caress Aidou's chin, the blonde shivering and closing his eyes before frowning and glaring at Kuroumi. Aidou gave up, since arguing wasn't going to help.

"What do you want?"

He waited for a reply, as Kuroumi rubbed his chin and pouted, thinking. He then smirked, his eyes turning into slits, as he looked back at Aidou.

"Be my sex slave."

"WHAT?"

"I said be my sex slave. For until I say stop."

Aidou fumed. The only person he wanted to be slave to was Kaname-sama — not some little kid.

He felt himself get pushed to a wall. It tightened slowly, and Aidou started to feel a little pain.

"Agree, or do you want me to torture you?" The grip tightened.

Aidou was gritting his teeth and trying to get whatever was on him off, but found nothing physically there. He groaned. "Fine!"

Kuroumi smiled. "Good. See you later in class." He let go and walked to the bed, picking up the clothes he had strewn. He wore a pair of boxers and slid next to his brother, showing a face that he didn't show Aidou... A friendly, kind look. "Shiro-nii, what are you reading?"

Aidou walked out of their room, looking around the place. "Hopefully no one sees me..." He covered the damp spot on his pants, rushing to his room next door, hoping Kain had yet to return. Fortunately, he wasn't there, and he quickly changed into a new pair.

"Geez, _thank you_, Kuroumi, you made me wet one of my newest pairs of pants."

He looked at the damp spot and blushed, feeling aroused all over. He quickly washed away the stain, trying to prevent himself from remembering what happened. The door then opened and he quickly placed them out to dry. Sighing, he peeked out to see Kain sighing as well.

"Souen?"

His head drooped and he ruffed up his hair. He sighed again. Aidou shrugged.

"Don't get yourself bothered by her, she's a nuisance; an enemy; an awful _bitch_; you should go find another girl, or don't even think about having one at all."

Kain rolled his eyes and fell onto his bed. "You know, it isn't that easy to talk to her, nor is it easy to simply just give up on that girl. Kaname should appreciate her."

Aidou scoffed. Kaname-sama would _never_.

He changed the topic, falling onto his own bed. "Akatsuki... Do you know those two guys next to us? The... What was it again... Ah, Irochiga twins?" Such an ironic name. Colour difference? Well, they looked alike, but their personalities clashed.

Kain raised an eyebrow. He then thought for a moment, before shrugging. "They came in yesterday, right? I do know they are far younger than all us elite vampires and they were born in a small, poor village... Those twins aren't any royalty either. But they have powers as strong as a pureblood's — maybe even stronger. That's why Chairman and Kaname accepted them in. Their powers are mostly based on psychic abilities, ranging from mind-reading, to psychic-physical action control..." Aidou sighed. So much for knowing that much, he nearly blabbered their entire life to him. He stood up and walked up to Kain.

"Let's go to class."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "You were never interested in class."

Aidou scoffed. "I'm just bored today and I'm going to kill time with class, is there a problem?"

Kain smirked. He nodded and bowed in apology; despite the sarcasm. Aidou opened the door to find the twins walking past, Kuroumi clinging onto Shiromori like he did earlier, showing a smile that warmed him up. Aidou didn't exactly know why, but he felt a pang in his heart. He tried waving it off; successfully. The twins stopped at their door, as Shiromori waved happily at him, while Kuroumi frowned, before smiling seductively back. He mouthed out, '_Remember what you promised_.' to him, and continued telling a story to Shiromori who giggled uncontrollably.

He smiled again.

Aidou clutched his chest for a while, immediately retreating his hand when Kain turned his head. He blushed, trying to hide it. Kain saw it anyway, and chuckled. Aidou got annoyed.

"What're you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Aidou scoffed and pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and shrugging the stare of the curious Kain off. Kain sighed, giving up on his innocent cousin's problems. "Let's get to class."

They walked all the way to the classroom in silence, as Aidou thought about the twins.

Aren't any royalty, but have powers as strong as a pureblood's? Even stronger, maybe? Aidou smirked to himself. Who could beat Kaname-sama?

Psychic abilities, ranging from mind-reading, to psychic-physical action control. Wasn't that what he did to Aidou, to make him agree to be his...

Oh, yes. He just remembered-

Oh, no.

'_Be my sex slave.'_

Oh, what did he just remember?

'_I said be my sex slave. For until I say stop_.'

And he agreed.

Aidou blushed heavily. Oh, no, what did he just do? What will that guy do?

**End Notes:** Well! Did you guys liked it?

Oh, and Irochiga means Colour Difference, just in case anyone was wondering.

And Kuroumi means Black Sea, Shiromori means White forest. It's just to prove their clashing personalities.

Aidou's pretty OOC, I guess? I tried my best to give him his snappy character.

The next chapter is already done... But I'm just seriously lazy...

Aidou: -slaps Riyuu- WORK FASTER!

NO! I LIKE IT SLOW! And I have only a few days before the week ends and I would have to stop using the computer _ due to my parents' ban. Sadly.

In the mean time, Aidou shall continue torturing himself with thoughts on what Kuroumi-sama shall do to him :D

Buhbyes all!


	2. Chapter 2

That Troubled Bond 2  
Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, FINALLY, I got the second chapter up! I was stuck with studies and such, and they are FINALLY over! Please R&R!

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, and that reason isn't because they are hot, and you may burn D:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, and if I did, all those bishies would be my slaves 8D

Once again, enjoy! -bows-

_No, no, no._

Classes were let out, it was getting brighter. Aidou walked as fast as he could, which was already pretty fast.

_No, no, no, __**NO, NO, NO!**_

He bashed open his room door, feeling the hinges go out despite it being pretty much strong. He gasped.

In front of him stood what he feared; Irochiga Kuroumi. He backed away, only to find the door locked shut. Kuroumi had a big, sarcastic smile on his cute, chubby face.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Aidou screamed.

Kuroumi laughed, a shudder creeping up Aidou's back. "Remember what you promised... Or do you want me to help you?" He had walked up to the blonde, his face close on his cheek. He breathed onto his skin, and palmed him. Aidou sucked in air as he felt himself became weak with just that palm touching him.

"Okay; fine. I remember. So what do you want to do now?"

"Obviously, as the title says. Pleasure me, and I will help you." His fingers tightened around Aidou, shuddering in ectasy, whimpering softly. He nodded, looking at Kuroumi with confused eyes, waiting for instructions. Kuroumi sighed. He looked over into the room, remembering that Shiromori was not there. His eyes travelled across the room once more, before landing on Aidou, who blushed deeply. "Let's go to my room first, your room is a total mess. Well, at least _your_ side of it."

Aidou pouted, as he got dragged by his wrists to the room next to his. Kuroumi smiled when he saw his brother, who was trying to draw manga.

"Okaeri, Umi-chan. You brought Aidou-san over." Kuroumi and Aidou snickered at Shiromori's weird sense of choosing words, as he welcomed Aidou into the room.

"_Korakorakora_, stop calling me Umi-chan. It's embarassing."

"But it suits you; Umi-chan!" Shiromori giggled. His younger twin growled, but Aidou could feel the grip on his hand loosening, before it grabbed on like a death hold.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

He dragged Aidou away from Shiromori, taking along with him a cardboard box filled with solid things; from the sounds that Aidou could hear. He was pulled in as well, Kuroumi locking the door with his mind. He threw Aidou onto the toilet seat, rubbing his chin as he looked at the flustered blond-haired vampire, who was panting.

"What to do, what to do?" He looked around the small bathroom, and smirked. "Let's start small for you. Scrub both of us."

"_What?_" Aidou was pretty much sure that was what lovers do, not what a sex slave should do-

"Yeahyeah, just like lovers. Just take it that I am your lover, and that you're mine. Should I give you a handicap?" Kuroumi flicked his fingers, as he turned into Kain.

Aidou's jaws dropped. "What? _Akatsuki?_ Who do you think I am; I'm not in love with my _cousin_!"

Kuroumi frowned while in Kain's form. "So who is it?" He flicked his fingers again, this time he was Shiki. "This guy seems to be in your mind pretty much. The reasons... I'm not interested."

"Shiki just likes to irritate me a lot, _okay_?" Aidou said through gritted teeth. The sight of the sixteen-year-old maroonhead always got his nerves.

Kuroumi shrugged, flicking his fingers thrice. From Shiki, he became Ichijou, to Kiriyu, then to Kaname. He smiled in Kaname's body. "Kaname-sama, am I right?" He fiddled with the silky clothing he was in, his muscle-toned body clearly seen under the flimpsy material. "I see why you like him. Nice body."

"Stop playing with Kaname-sama's body like that!" Aidou blushed heavily. It was true; he liked Kaname-sama. But it was through respect and admiration. He did not know if there was any hidden feelings in it.

Kuroumi showed a devillish face. "You know, this is just an illusion. A solid one, that is. Even if you see that 'Kaname-sama' here, it is still, in fact, me, Kuroumi..." He tilted Aidou's face up—he had shot up with Kaname's tall stature—and added. "_-sama_."

"No way am I calling you thatahhh-" Kuroumi placed his knee in between Aidou's legs, pressing up against him. He could feel the blond's breathing get ragged faster, his heart beating twice as fast before.

"You really do like him a lot." Kuroumi murmured through a frown. He then pressed down harder, circulating his knee. "What did you say just now?"

"N-Nothing, K-Kuroum-mi-s-samaahh..." Kuroumi licked his ear as he pressed harder.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you weren't agreeing to that, and if you don't agree with me, I'll _punish_ you, you know that?" He started to fiddle for something in the box, before a rope came in hand. Flicking a finger, his clothes disappeared.

_'No! My other new set of uniform!'_

"Do you have SM fantasies?" He tightened his grip on the whip as he pulled to make sure they were strong enough to hold a vampire up. They were perfect. Aidou shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll bond you up—forget about scrubbing—and see if you'll start fantasizing from today onwards. You'll like it a lot, _dear Hana-chan._"

He started to tie Aidou's hands to his back, looping the rope to the front, tightening it. He then twisted it towards his head, and started making patterns with the rope all over his body. When he was done, he smirked at his work. "What perfection."

He had tied Aidou's cock to a thigh, and it became aroused by the friction and earlier sensation. Aidou was mewling from it, as he tried to struggle in keeping his legs together, while they were purposely tied apart, spreading his legs to an erotic angle. Every struggle he made, his cock would twitch. He felt something tight and cold at the base, and could feel the vibrations it went with everytime Kuroumi twirled at something connecting to it, and sometimes shaking it. He didn't dare open his eyes when he closed them.

Kuroumi grabbed Aidou's chin, shaking it, as if doing so would make him obey. "Your eyes," Aidou felt metal on his eyelids, and the jagged edges it possessed. It was sharp. "Open them, or _do you want me to tear them off?_" He immediately obeyed, eyelids cracking open to stare into deep, dark, brown eyes, and that familiar face that was frowning. His voice possessed that of Kaname-sama's too, which made him even more turned on.

Kuroumi noticed the incessant twitching of Aidou's cock everytime he spoke. He smirked. "So you getting turned on by your Kaname-sama's dirty mouth?" He stripped himself with a flick of a finger, the clothes disappearing into thin air. "How about some of his _more erotic_ sounds? His mouth is _really dirty_—I can assure you. Always pleading for _that guy_... What's his name again? Forget it. He has a tattoo on his neck."

Aidou finally came to his senses. "What? **Kiriyu?**" _Kaname-sama likes Kiriyu? What was going on with this world?_ "So you're telling me, that calm, powerful, strong Kuran Kaname-sama likes **Kiriyu**? What the hell?-"

Kuroumi frowned, snapping his fingers. Audit felt his vocal cords disappearing, panicking as he looked up, even a squeak was impossible. "Don't worry. It's an illusion. I'll do it the traditional way when you're done _'showering'_ us." (A/N: So is he saying that in the future we would be making people think their vocal cords are gone just to mute them for a few moments ?)

_'Didn't you say you had enough of showering?'_ Aidou thought, loudly enough for Kuroumi to hear.

"I said scrubbing before, but I want you to shower me in sweat, and I'll help you with that too. But it's going to take a lot of effort to actually break sweat, proving the fact that we're vampires. So..." Kuroumi smirked for the thousandth time. He plunged something cold and sleak up Aidou, as he hissed at the pain. It felt beady—Aidou instantly knew what it was. He bit his lower lip—despite knowing opening his mouth would be useless as no sound would be admitted—at the pain and slight pleasure it was giving. Such irony; a vampire feeling pain from a mere blunt object sticking up his ass. If Shiki knew, he would have been **insulted to death**—if that was even possible.

Kuroumi was not satisfied at how slow the beads were being pushed in, digging his fingers deep into Aidou, pushing whatever was left over in, leaving a few beads sticking out. He scoffed, taking a controller out.

"Anal beads. Always a bother."

Turning his controller into maximum mode, he sarcastically waited for the scream from Aidou to be voiced out. "_Oh?_ I forgot. My bad." Kuroumi shrugged his shoulders, sniggering; using Kaname's mouth to do such a childish thing—was he **crazy**? Aidou felt his bottom quiver and vibrate, as he fidget on the toilet seat, at times making the remaining beads move against the hollow plastic underneath him, causing the irritating rattling sound.

The currently-taller boy frowned. "Fuck anal beads. They never get the job right." He pushed the last of the beads that was attached to an electrical compartment deep into Aidou's hurting arse, as tears flown down his face. He then used his index finger to slowly push the thick, bulky, black attachment in, before stopping halfway, stretching Aidou to his virgin-limit, while Aidou started choking as he bit his lip, blood dripping off his chin. Kuroumi added a finger into the vibrating mess between the blond's legs, plunging all the way until his knuckle was not visible anymore. He then took it out before plunging back in, pressing against a nerve near Aidou's sensitive spot. Aidou jumped, heart racing as he panted inaudibly.

'_What was that...?'_

"That's..." Aidou got driven up the seat as he felt something within him get played with, sending tsunamis of pleasure to his groin, making it twitch endlessly. "...my toy..."

Aidou groaned—unsuccessfully silently—at Kuroumi.

'_Stop messing with me! Let me out of this and give me my voice back...!' _He squirmed, his muscles spasming relentlessly in hopes of reaching its climax—in vain, having a cock ring squeezing everything back in. _'Get that_ _thing off... Whatever it is! It's uncomfortable!'_

"I won't listen to you, slave. I'm your master. If you want something, when in Rome, do what Romans do," he whispered, voice husky. He took his finger out and turned the vibration off, slowly and agonizingly taking the stringed beads out. One. By. One. "Since you are in my premises; MY territory, do what I want you to do. If you don't, let's just say..." Aidou felt his voice come back as a whimper escaped his lips, the last of the beads coming out, leaving his bottom sore and numb. "_You will never get what you want._" Another whimper, this time clearer. Aidou could not believe he actually _whimpered_ for more from the sick bastard. He felt angry, humiliated, disgusted, and maybe even hateful of himself.

Not to mention empty.

"So you're wanting it only now? Too bad."

He untied the strings, pulling the cock ring off and left Aidou to untangle himself, ignoring the insistent mumbling from the older vampire, changing back into his shorter form. Grabbing the door, he poked his head out. "Shiro-nii, what time is it?"

"Six," Came the muffled reply from the bedroom as Aidou could hear. "Are you coming to bed already? I'm sleepy and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm done already, soon enough anyway. Get the bed ready." He cleaned every single toy he used and dumped them into the box. "Hanabusa-san, unless you want to sleep with us, then get out. Thank you for coming over. Shiro-nii, go brush your teeth or your fangs will get dirty."

Shiromori pouted, placing his drawings away. "And you're one to say such things to me. Go brush YOUR teeth. I did mine in the public bath when you were playing with Aidou-san just now."

Shiromori appeared within Aidou's sight. Using his vampiric abilities, the older twin smelled of lavender and lilies—a combination that usually calmed Aidou's nerves, if not for what had happened moments ago. He wore a top that was big enough to cover himself all the way down to his creamy white thighs. From the looks of it, he was not wearing anything else underneath, while Kuroumi was entirely naked, both twins' lower regions revealing nothing aroused.

_Was he even at all interested in what happened? Was he just playing with Aidou?_

The blonde grabbed his remaining clothes and dragged himself to the bed the twins did not use. It was pretty shameless to walk back into the room he and Akatsuki shared naked, not to mention that he might be back there wondering where his cousin went. _'If I did go back...'_ he wondered, eyes scanning through bruises on his chest, hands and thighs from where the thick rope cut through his skin. _'This isn't helping at all...'_

Aidou flung himself on the bed, noting how it felt like his, before thoughts ran in his mind.

_Was he just a mere toy?_

__

Did Kuroumi really just took him in in hopes of seeking fun?

_Was he really that close to a nothing in that younger boy's head?_

On the opposite bed was Kuroumi, snuggled up against his older brother, smiling defenselessly as he dozed off. He looked fragile and pure; just like his brother. Aidou could not help it, as his heart fluttered lightly at the sight.

_Wait..._

_His heart had fluttered at the sight he repulsed moments ago...  
_  
_Was he... _**liking**_ Kuroumi?_

Aidou grabbed at his chest, feeling the beats raced as his cheeks flared. He did not want to believe it.

'_I do __**NOT**__ like him! Never in my entire eternal life! __**Never**__!'_

He tried calming himself down, reasoning with himself. And before he knew it, he was in dreamland already.

**End Notes: **Tadah! Was this okay? Because I'm really an amateur in such x: Not to mention, I'm having a mental block over the third chapter. It's pretty much stuck... And I'm trying to force more things in my head as I type.

Buhbye~


	3. Chapter 3

That Troubled Bond 3

**A/N: **HELLO! I finally updated! -coughs- My mind is blank again. I managed to squeeze all this out of my rotting brain xD Well, hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason, and that reason isn't because they are hot, and you may burn D**:**

Disclaimer:I do **NOT **own Vampire Knight, and if I did, all those bishies would be my slaves 8D

The sun was biting into his icy, blue eyes, making them squint under the bright light as they adjusted.

_"Where... Am I...?"_

He felt his blonde hair sway as the wind broke past the still atmosphere, some soft wisps of it tangling together with the evergreen grass that cushioned his head.

_"Why am I... Outside...?"_

He noticed how it did not hurt him; the light. He was in bliss. But that never happened—did it ever?—because he was a vampire. And vampires... Well, at least him, _did_ hate the sunlight—not to mention being directly under it.

Suddenly a figure appeared next to him, and it rolled above him. It hovered on top of him, and he could only feel the soft breathing on his neck, and could only see the silhouette of the mysterious being.

"Wake up, Hanabusa-sannn..."

The breathing got to his right ear, blowing the wisps of blonde, curly hair away. It made him shiver at the ticklish contact, adding on with the soft, bristly feeling the tips of his hair had. He giggled, sighing. Oh, bliss.

"It's already five, Hanabusa-sannn..."

Wake up? Five? Why, was he not awake? The sky looked like it was twelve at noon-

_Oh,_ he was dreaming. He could never be awake at noon. Noon was the time when Vice-Dorm Leader was reading his comic books, and when Kaname-sama must be playing chess in his room, or maybe discussing things with the Chairman. So where exactly was he?

He remembered last night.

Kuroumi. Ropes. Beads. Torture. Ass. _Pain_. Not going back to his room. Meaning...

He was still in the twins' room. _Naked_. From last night. Butt sore. Baggy eyelids. With one of them hovering over him.

Which one was above him?

He cracked open his eyes, which was not much of any use, besides knowing how close the twin was to his face. They looked exactly the same to him, because he barely knew them for two days. But by the way he acted against his body, he concluded that the twin above him was Kuroumi.

He yelled, flinging Kuroumi onto the ceiling above. The younger vampire managed to backflip away before hitting the ceiling, avoiding any unnecessary damage that he would have to work for to pay off. He opened his mouth to speak, before pausing, an index finger on his chin, before smiling.

"Second thought, I should have let myself get flung. _You_ pay for it." He grabbed three sets of uniform and toss one to Shiromori, who immediately grabbed everything before it all got messed up. Another set was used for himself and he started pizza-spinning the last set in his hands, balancing it as perfectly as a professional would. "Thank me. I got this from your room. You wouldn't need to meet your cousin until later. By then, you would have thought of something for an excuse, so you need not worry."

Aidou smiled nervously at him, reaching out for the printed boxers that were right on top of the pile, before Kuroumi swung his hand away. He whistled at the near proximity Aidou was to grabbing his clothing. "No, no. Until you say 'Pwetty pwease, Kuroumi-_sama_, with a chewwy on top.'. Then I will give it to you." His voice had imitated that of Ruka's when seducing Kaname, and how it sounded like her usual screechy voice to Aidou's ears.

Aidou gritted his teeth, feeling his canines dig a little into each other, sharpening as rage filled. _No_, he was not going to lose it in front of the bastard. He repeated what he was suppose to say and manage to get his clothes, getting into them—since changing would have been an inappropriate word to use, having him been naked moments ago. He straightened his tie and was about to walk out of the room when Kuroumi spun him around and kissed him directly on the lips.

It was quick and chaste, but it immediately made Aidou blush. He pushed him back with so much force, if the younger was not a vampire, his bones and organs would have been crushed immediately. "What the _hell_ did you do _that _for?" Aidou tried covering his shock and embarrassment with a sudden rage of anger, using the back of his hand to wipe the taste and smell of Kuroumi off; spitting occasionally. "Are you really gay or what?" Maybe he phrased it wrong, but Aidou did not care. He was really pissed off by the younger boy.

"Have a good time at school today, _Honey_!" Kuroumi laughed out, holding his stomach as he leaned against Shiromori, who was giggling. "Please don't fool around with other women, or we'll get jealous! Or maybe you could bring her back; so she could be a wonderful partner in bondage!" He fell onto the floor, holding his stomach as laughter took over his entire body, shaking it violently as he threw his legs around.

Shiromori smiled at Aidou, waving at him. "See you in class later."

Aidou was at least calmed by the older twin's actions—unlike the latter—and proceeded out of the room, noting the sore behind. He went back to his room to find Akatsuki waiting for him, glancing at him before his eyes travelled back to the window. Aidou gulped. When Akatsuki did not bother to look at him, it meant that he was angry... Or maybe he was concerned? The second option was impossible though.

"Where were you last night?" Technically, Aidou thought it would be morning, but since they were vampires... Oh well. "You rushed away after classes and didn't return since. Where were you?"

Aidou scoffed. "Why would you want to know? You aren't my mum or something..."

"But I'm your _cousin_, and I have a right to know." He insisted.

"I was researching on the blood tablet... The twins next door helped out... I guess... And they took my uniform in the morning." He concluded that giving the summary to Akatsuki would mean lesser questions for him to answer, even if everything was a lie.

"Since when did you need _'help'_?" Akatsuki asked, an eyebrow cocked up in sarcastic curiosity. "You always worked alone, as you liked it." Akatsuki smirked, as Aidou flustered. His lips read '_Gotcha_', taking on Aidou in a sarcastic tease, which he always did.

"They found some nice ways to improve the tablet, but in what way, I have no idea. Their way of speech was dragging too long, so I cut them short and just made them sit there and watch."

"I am your cousin, Hanabusa. Since when did you liked being watched by guys? There is only one male in this entire world who can observe you without being told off by you—Kuran-sama. If you were to say _two_ guys were watching you, something is amiss here..."

"Okay, fine! I was just in their room, okay? Kuroumi-sa- Kuroumi wanted to show me some manga that even Vice-Prez didn't have and I wanted to know so I went to his room! Akatsuki! I have a big confession to make! I'm just like Vice-Prez—I am an otaku! Are you happy now?" Aidou's face was red with the blood that rushed to his face, smearing his pale skin with that oh-so-light blush, turning it into a dark one as Kain chuckled. "What?"

"I never knew..." He shook his head, the smirk plastered on his face. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, walking over to Aidou. He caressed a wisp of his blonde hair and twirled it around his finger. "Lessons are starting soon. Won't you find the girls? Three days before Valentine's, and girls will be swarming to know what kind of chocolate you will want..." He caressed Aidou's cheek, chuckling as the younger blushed.

Aidou tried to hide that surge of blood that pooled in his cheeks and pushed him away, walking out of the room. He scratched his head off of the tingly feeling and rubbed his cheek to get the warmth away. He noticed the sun setting and sighed. Finally, the irritating sun is gone! He smoothed out the creases on his white blazer, wincing when he touched a sore hickey under the clothing.

"Lessons are starting, ain't they? Let's go." Aidou ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed in frustration, lucky that Akatsuki had not been so observant like usual. He walked out, as the twins passed by him.

They paused for awhile, staring at Akatsuki—he was tall after all—before their eyes landed on Aidou. They were showing faces like they were strangers—a weird blonde who seemed to be sending signals to them and a tall orange-headed guy who seems curious on what was going on. Kuroumi then smirked.

"Did you like the manga, Hanabusa-san?" His eyes were amused by the lie he had told. Shiromori softened up a bit from his stoned stature, smiling gently at the two.

"Mornin', Kain-san, Aidou-san." That made Akatsuki's nerves calm down, his shoulders going down nearly all the way if it were not connected to himself. "I think that Aidou-san has already introduced us as the twins - or maybe you already know. I'm Shiromori, and this is my younger brother, Kuroumi."

He stretched out his arms and fingers, those as pale as Kuroumi's. Aidou shivered when he remembered what happened the day before, making Kuroumi laughed menacingly. Akatsuki made a weird face at the younger twin, noticing his cousin's slight movement. He hesitantly took Shiromori's hand, cocking his head ever so slightly in pure curiosity and protectiveness over his cousin.

"Three days to Valentines', I wonder who will get more chocolates, Shiro-nii, me or you?" Kuroumi had his eyes on Aidou as he spoke. His eyebrows arched, another smirk plastering itself onto his wretched, evil, pale face. "Does Hanabusa-san want to join in? How about a match? Whoever loses will _submit_ to the winner."

Aidou felt a spark in his mind. He folded his arms, the material of the blazer—he felt it was pretty disgusting; all of it; against his skin—rustling. "So what is it? The challenge?"

Kuroumi slipped the arm that was on Shiromori's shoulder off him, walking up to Aidou. His face was inches away, making Aidou nervous. "The man with the most received Valentines' chocolates from their fans wins."

_'YES! YES! YES! I am sure to win this!'_ Aidou nearly jumped up in happiness. With his current popularity, he will beat Kuroumi instantly! That boy was barely here for two days, it was impossible that he had any fans by Valentines' Day. He was going to make Kuroumi bow down to him!

"Judging date would be on Valentines' Day itself. Judges..." He rubbed his chin, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes landed on Akatsuki. "You, then. And maybe Ichijou-senpai. Will that be okay, Kain-san?"

Not knowing what was going on, he nodded out of pure curiosity over what his cousin was doing.

_'With Akatsuki as the judge, I'm sure to win!'_ Aidou thought, clenching his fist in an ultimate high. _'Kuroumi, meet your doom!'_

"I don't think so, Hanabusa-san," An eyebrow was arched in an incredible angle, his smirk wide and his canines showing. He looked like a wild animal—like a wolf. "There are the three of us, _anyone_ could win. Rules could be bent. Even with my rotten attitude, I may win. Shiro-nii too."

Shiromori giggled at his comment. "I will beat you then, Umi-chan. After all, I _am_ your older brother."

"Oh, no, no, no. Girls like the bad boy kind." Kuroumi pouted, the twins walking away. Aidou continued to fist his hands into the air in pre-celebration. "We could always get our votes." He murmured into Shiromori's ear, a smirk playing on both twins' faces. "We are male twins, anything could happen, right?" A nod from the older twin made the younger laugh deeply, the sweet singing sound of a vampire's voice resonating through the corridors, ringing in Aidou's ears. Aidou paused, his hands slowly returning to his side.

He _WOULD_ win, right?

Hopefully, anyway.

-page break!-

The grand gates of the Moon Dormitory—the usual routine of squealing girls, a screaming Cross, a missing Kiriyu, and the slow, agonizing metallic screeches the freaking, old gate made as it forced itself open. It never failed to happen. It was a passing remark for the elite Night Class as girls screamed 'I love you's, but it was this that kept Aidou going on.

"Idol-senpai! What chocolates do you want?"

"Idol-senpai! Marry me!"

"Idol-sama! Take me!"

The sweet voices of the beautifully delicious Day Class girls—what more? It attracted him; his senses never failing to catch on on every single smell each girl had. Sweet, flowery; warm, hearty; delicious, bloody. It kept his mind away from unimportant things, such as his life since a day or two ago. It was time for his plan to dominate the sickening brat who was far behind in the group. His presence would bound to be covered by Aidou's; the idol of all.

"Good morning, beautiful, young ladies!" His trademark smile, while raking his blonde fringe away from his face, allowing his fans to scream over his wanton beauty. "Have you missed me?"

Shouts of 'Yes, Idol-senpai! We've been waiting for you!' came from the female audience, while Day Class boys mumbled negatively, walking away as their girlfriends or crushes cheered for Aidou.

Apparently, the twins had sneaked around yesterday, so the Day Class students did not know about the new transfer students.

"I heard there were two, and they were twins! Fuji-chan saw one of them two days before, when they just arrived. She said he was cute!"

Aidou turned back, worried. The entire Night Class had already passed the gates; except the two of them. They came out, Kuroumi immediately grinning at the scent. That attracted the girls who were screaming for Aidou, or maybe Shiki or Kuran. They stared at every move they made, as Shiromori nervously stepped forward. He murmured something into his twin's ear, a deep blush tainting his pale cheeks. Kuroumi used a hand that was over his brother's shoulder to ruffle his older brother's hair, kissing him on his blushed cheek before nuzzling it.

"They are the new transfer students right?"

"I wonder who's older? I'm guessing the guy who kissed his twin!"

"What are their names?"

"They look... Absolutely fabulous!"

'Where are the freaking guardians when you need them?' Aidou thought, gritting his teeth.

Girls started to crowd around them, as Kuroumi growled. A hint of red flashed across his eyes, before it returned to their original golden orange. Aidou never noticed before—the stunning sparks that erupt from the orbs. He had always concentrated on their faces, not ever once directly in the eye. He heard another low growl; the kind that humans could not hear. Shiromori was trying to calm the younger down—a failed attempt. It only made his counterpart cling closer to him, eyes slightly animal-like from his protectiveness.

"Hello, Day Class girls..." Shiromori stated nervously, waving in hope of getting theirs eyes off his younger brother. Kuroumi was not help; how his teeth glowered under the approaching moonlight. "I'm Irochiga Shiromori... The older twin..."

"You're the older one?"

"You're so cute, Shiro-chan!"

"Your brother's pretty cute too! He's so protective! Kyaaah~!"

His unheard plea was finally announced, when the familiar male shout of 'Get back in the dormitory this instant! Any noisy brat who screams _'Kyah-kyah-kyah!'_ will be punished! Who wants extra cleaning duties?' made majority of the girls run off towards their dorms, whereas some more persistent ones got a lilac glare of murderous intent, before they finally budged.

Aidou grinned. He was finally grateful that there was the creation of the Guardians in this school! He skipped over to Kiriyu, an excited expression on his face. He hugged the surprised silverette, receiving the attention of apparently, the entire Night Class, Kiriyu and Cross, of course.

"I am indebted to you for the rest of the day! Thank you, Kiriyu!" Aidou gasped out, letting go when he felt his blazer being tugged on. Turning around, he saw pure red eyes—much more pure than that of a normal vampire. The orbs were emotionless, yet commanding.

"It's rude, _Aidou-kun_, to jump on somebody like that." Aidou gulped, the sharp tone in the voice stinging his ears.

_I forgot Kaname-sama likes Kiriyu!_ Aidou thought, sweat dribbling down his forehead quickly. "I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama! I will never do it again!" Aidou went on his knees, head bowed down until his forehead touched the solid ground with a thud, a small bruise forming on the flawless skin before it disappeared. Kaname's usual reddish-brown eyes came back, giving a small smile to Kiriyu, which surprised the hunter even more.

Kiriyu stared at Aidou in confusion, hoping the blonde had some answers. The latter just smiled at the former, his icy blue eyes controlled in hopes as not to betray his thoughts. "Once again, thank you, Kiriyu. And sorry!"

And so, Aidou ran off, leaving both Guardians confused at the outburst.

-page break!-

"Aidou-kun, do you like Kiriyu-kun?"

He could feel his vein on the verge of bursting when he heard the snicker come from behind.

"The last time I checked, you were mad over _Kuran-sama_."

A chuckle came from a third party.

"Shiki-kun, stop teasing poor Aidou."

_Yes! Vice-Dorm Prez understands!_

"Not to mention... Why was Kaname-sama acting all weird? After years of friendship, this is the first time I seen him act so rashly..."

"Maybe Aidou burst his vein."

"More like _YOU_ burst his vein." Aidou retorted. "Shut up, bastard."

"I have a mother." Shiki sticked his tongue out playfully.

"And a rotten father." Aidou's heart skipped a beat when a blood dart barely missed him. "Who uses your body as a vessel-" This time, a whip got hold of his neck. He continued looking at the teacher, who was ignoring the scene smack right in the middle of the classroom. "And insults your mother mentally, abusing her to no end till she became mad you have to take care of her-"

"_Shut the fuck up_. It's none of your business." A low growl. Yagari stiffened from the front of the classroom.

"If you guys still want to fucking fight like that, get out. Or bullets will fly through your forehead."

"Yes, sir." Both chimed, having no mood to deal with a vampire hunter. Kuroumi was sitting in front of Aidou, turning his head back and giving him a smug smirk. The blonde felt his cheeks flare for utterly no reason, an animalistic growl escaping his throat.

Yagari turned back, his left eye glaring at Aidou. "Away from Shiki. Sit with the new students."

"Wha-"

"_Now_."

"Yes... Sir."

A frown painted his handsome features, as he walked to the bench in front. Kuroumi shifted more to the side towards his brother while amusing over Aidou. "Yo," the younger vampire said, obviously trying to prove they have yet to met. "Nice conversation. Name's Kuroumi." His hand stretched out elegantly, the usual smirk plastered on his boyish features. "You met my older brother earlier."

Aidou shook his hand in a care-less manner, the frown stubbornly refusing to leave his face. He nodded halfheartedly, eyes dawned on every other student in the current class. Akatsuki sat far from the rest, looking at Souen as she scowled in distaste when her eyes met Aidou's. Touya stared out of the window blankly—a guess was that she had a fight with Shiki. Ichijou and Shiki sat together, while Kaname sat in another corner, an emotionless mask on his flawless face. His loyal, faithful servant, Seiren, was somewhere nearby, keeping an eye out for Kaname.

He smiled a little sheepishly at himself, remembering what had happened at the gates that evening. He had offended Kaname-sama in some way or another, and he was feeling giddy from the weird little incident. A little smack to his back brought him back to reality, as he snarled at the attacker.

"Hanabusa-san, you don't have to be so harsh," Kuroumi grinned in a sort of creepy way, eyes wide with fake fright. "Yagari-sensei went out. He said he needed a smoke."

_'From smelling rotten vampires like you.'_ Aidou might add, having heard that phrase from the vampire hunter every single lesson.

The grin faded when Aidou calmed down, the blonde's eyes scanning the class once more. Kuroumi was getting irritated. Forcing the blonde to face him using his mental powers, he heard the inner snarl, before his lips flared, canines elongated.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, _slave_," Kuroumi growled lowly, eyes fierce. Aidou was genuinely scared of the younger vampire—never once had he seen this fiery. His eyes were bloody pearls of frustration and demand, eyebrows arched. Five seconds after those words settled into his head, Aidou's nose started to react.

_'Blood?'_

He looked around, noticing how everybody was starting to notice too. Apparently he was one of the first few who found out earlier, and his eyes travelled to the source, which was right under his nose. Kuroumi's canines were bruising his lower lip, but that was not the cause of the stronger smell. There was the red liquid seeping through his teeth, before he coughed, turning a moment too late as blood splattered all over Aidou's blazer, face and hands. Kuroumi turned, leaning against the table in front of him, the bright red liquid dulling as it soaked into the wood. He coughed violently, Shiromori clinging onto him, concerned, as he started to rip a sleeve off, offering a wrist.

He bit—and from the bite, Aidou knew it was painful, how unprepared the victim was; how the victim, Shiromori, now had tears flowing down his eyes, biting his lower lip to prevent the bubbling screams of pain in his lungs.

Kaname was covering Kuroumi from Aidou, having seen how the younger boy had been fighting with him. He thought that Aidou would have taken advantage of the situation—attack the boy while he was in suffering. But the blonde just stood there, staring, with blood all over him.

"Aidou-kun," he called out, noting how the genius did not even hear him. He shook him a little, when the pair of icy blue eyes finally landed on him, dazed. "Go clean yourself off."

Shiromori, having been freed from the horrendously painful bite, grabbed his younger brother when he collapsed, shifting him so he had one of his arms underneath his knees and the other supporting his back. He rushed out, having mapped the way to the sick bay Kaname had formed in his head. Kaname followed after, a calm expression on his face, despite the slight worry in it.

Aidou continued staring at where Kuroumi had been, eyes drifting off to his soiled hands. He lifted them to his face, scrunching his nose as he took in the smell. It smelled delicious, but it was not a human's. Deciding to risk, he licked a little of the drying liquid, eyes flaring red at the slight taste.

It tasted so much better than a human's. But... _Why?_

Ichijou noticed how Aidou was still standing there soaked in blood. He was concerned—was he so angry he could not move? Walking over, he arched an eyebrow at the smell. Turning Aidou towards him, he noticed how the said blonde's eyes were red.

"Aidou-kun?"

Aidou's eyes still remained a shocking bloody red, but they finally concentrated on Ichijou. They screamed curiosity and excitement, the slighter blonde's mouth opened to reveal two elongated canines. A little hesitation was seen on Aidou's face as he fought with himself, straightening when decided.

"Vice-Dorm Prez," he slowly asked. "This blood..."

Ichijou sighed.

-page break!-

Kuroumi stirred, flinching a little when the nearby candle flame came into focus and hurt his still adjusting eyes. A pale hand flew up to his face to get the light away, gritting his teeth when his head throbbed heavily from that violent movement, weighing his whole body down. The three presences near him noticed the sudden movement and turned to look at him. One went off to blow out the candle light—to his relief. He blinked several times before the first thing he saw was his brother's fiery orange eyes, concern burning deep in those amber depths. Kuroumi smiled a little, assuring himself that all was well besides himself. His head throbbed from his previous actions, and the fact that the three presences' thoughts were all flowing through his head, making the slow, torturing throbs heavier. He maintained his smile to cheer Shiromori up, but he knew that the twin was already in on his pain.

"Kuroumi," Finally, he uses the name their unholy, son and daughter of a bitch parents gave him. Kuroumi arched an eyebrow, having no mood to talk. Shiromori sighed at Kuroumi's thoughts on their parents, before continuing. "Hanabusa-san wants to know the truth. I read his thoughts in class earlier."

_'About what?_' Kuroumi spoke mentally, eyes trailing from his brother to the Chairman and Kaname, both in a discussion about his health.

"Why your blood tasted... Nice. You puked all over him."

Kuroumi frowned when he remembered. "Puked..." He finally managed to say. "Such a nice way to put it. I puked." He smiled when the boy next to him giggled. "You have limited vocabulary, street boy."

"So do you, street boy's younger brother." Shiromori giggled again.

"But I would have used something like '_threw up_', instead of '_puked_'. It sounds nicer." He chuckled when Shiromori pouted. "And much more sophisticated."

Kuran walked up to the bedside and smiled—most probably out of politeness—at them. "Irochiga-kun, feeling better?"

"Yes, if only you'd stop thinking about the tattoo guy. Maybe my brain would still keep its valuable virginity." Kuroumi grinned to himself, having achieved victory as Kuran glared at him through his smiling mask. Shiromori smacked him lightly on the thigh, strictly yet playfully as he heard him giggle in his mind.

Lucky for Kuran, Chairman had been busy looking through some ancient, yellowish paper, so he had not heard anything. He placed them on the side table and took off his glasses to wipe them.

_'Without those things he looks so much more mature._' Both twins thought, giggling out loud. Both Kuran and Chairman stared at them weirdly, the twins shrugging at them innocently.

Their little fun died down when Chairman did not put his glasses on again, looking all serious and concerned. "Kuroumi-kun, you okay?"

"Fine," he replied, noting the serious atmosphere around the four of them. "Geez, don't be so serious around me, or I might-" A smile played on his lips as he looked at Shiromori. "_-puke._" The twins exploded into laughter at their own joke, only stopping when Kuroumi started to cough violently. He waved Shiromori's wrist away, nodding his head to symbolize that he was fine.

Chairman chuckled at the vitality of the two, before becoming serious again—although not as much as he was before. He folded his arms, sighing when the pureblood next to him was signaling him to continue before the twins got out of hand. "You two know about your ancestors right?"

Kuroumi sighed in frustration. Shiromori nodded, listening intently.

"Apparently they work the same way as vampire hunters—the taboo with twins. You're weaker than Shiromori-kun, but on the outside you seem very much stronger. I suggest you stop moving around too much..." Chairman went on.

Kaname smiled sweetly at them. "After all, your kind has started the whole vampire society. The fact that we finally found the descendants of the first evolution of one of us has awaken interests of the aristocratic vampires. They all want to meet you."

Kuroumi clucked his tongue in distaste. "No way. We live in the streets, abandoned by the fucked-up _'first evolution_' mother. Vampires and humans all treated us the same way-..."

"Losers," Shiromori continued. "Low-lifes, beggars, sometimes even _sluts, prostitutes_..."

"There were many, and we remember them all." Kuroumi growled. "There's all those aristocrats who pass by the alley, throw some money at us and walk away."

Kaname frowned. He crossed his arms casually and smiled again. "But they didn't know. Everyone treats people on the street the same-"

"No," Shiromori retorted, laughing a little as he looked as his brother, who chuckled too. "Not everyone."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, amused by their silent conversation.

Chairman sighed. "Kaname-kun, I think it's still best that we monitor Kuroumi-kun's condition. We shouldn't stress him with all those aristocrats..." He took a clipboard that held various papers and flipped through them silently. He paused at one particular piece and sighed again. "I have to tell the nurse that we're using the sick bay. Kaname-kun, I think we should just leave and let him rest."

The two were about to leave when Kuroumi called out to them, his voice rising a little which caused his head to spin. Chairman and Kaname stopped to his relief.

"Cross-san, I was wondering... Could I get discharged by today?" Both twins' eyes were hopeful as they waited for Chairman to reply them. They did not want to spoil the fun by reading his mind.

"Why?"

"Well, you know... Valentines' Day is arriving, and we made a bet with someone to see who will get the most chocolate. We wouldn't want an unfair competition, right?" Shiromori nodded. "And we're new here, so we have to make some fangirls scream for us, whereas our competitor already has tons of them."

Kaname smiled looking at Chairman. "Supposedly I would have rather they don't create more screaming fans," he looked at the twins. "Aidou?"

"Yes." Both twins grinned when Kaname chuckled a little. They knew it was a rare opportunity for both humans and vampires to see him break his emotion-free barrier.

Chairman smiled at the little scene. "It's okay if Kaname-kun is able to help me keep watch over Kuroumi," he concluded, looking at Kaname hopefully. "His physical state is still not stable, and I can't watch over him with him going back to the Moon Dormitory."

"I will do my best, Chairman." Kaname assured him with a slight nod.

"But once your _lover _comes guarding lovesick fangirls away from you your attention and mind will only be of teasing him or rather obscene things," Kuroumi interrupted—although he himself felt that whatever he just said was the obvious. Both twins snickered.

Kaname decided to tolerate with the two, since it would be rather unfortunate and unsightly to others if such a noisy bunch of people—no, they are far from people, they are _idiots_—saw him loosing his calm. "I shall leave for now, Chairman," he announced, adjusting his already-far-too-neat blazer by patting at it before leaving the sick bay. He paused while walking out, turning his head slightly.

"Irochiga-san," Shiromori looked up, knowing that Kaname was talking to him instead of his brother. "Please make sure your brother reaches the Moon Dormitory safely when you decide that he has had sufficient rest. Thank you."

Shiromori nodded curtly, biting his lower lip as he looked at the twin. Kuroumi paled a bit when Kaname left, the presence of a pureblood after all HAD this weird effect on them. He placed a hand over his beloved brother's, cooing him to go to sleep.

"Do me a promise first, though," Shiromori smiled and shivered in reassurance when Kuroumi whispered in his ear, licking it slightly after the older twin gave his promise.

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

**End Notes: **Wow, this was long _****

I think I made them very OOC... Especially Kaname!

KANAME-SAMA! FORGIVE THIS AMATEUR FOR MAKING YOU WEIRD! -bows many times-  
But people do things when they like someone right? -hinthint-

Chapter four is gonna take a LONG time to come, because I suck. GAH. Well, please review! Love ya!


End file.
